The Bespectacled Two
by Victory's Raconteur
Summary: These bespectacled two form a friendship that will last a lifetime, in a rather funny way.


_**Based off of a flashback from the most bizarre AatC FF ever written…**_

_

* * *

_

_**TFH – The Bespectacled Two**_

It was a beautiful day in the park, with the warm spring air inviting everyone to come out and play in the sun. The wide-spread trees covered patches of ground in comfortable shadow, while the grass seemed to glow in the sunlight in the more exposed areas.

Four-year-old Jeanette Miller sat curled up comfortably on a park bench in the shade, her barely two-foot form a purple-clad ball in the corner of the seat. Her chocolate-brown fur almost blended in with the bench, had it not been for her outfit, and the book she was holding.

The chipette curled her furry tail around her legs and looked up at the commotion all around the park; a dog catching a Frisbee, kids running and playing tag, two older boys throwing a football…

Jeanette pulled off her dark purple glasses for a moment to wipe some specks of pollen away with her skirt.

Momentarily blinded, she did not notice the other small form approaching her until something suddenly jumped up on the bench beside her.

Startled, Jeanette jerked back even farther into the corner of the bench, quickly sliding her round-lens glasses back on…

"Oops," the other figure said, "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you…"

Jeanette's eyes quickly adjusted back to her glasses…and she practically looked into a mirror at the bespectacled chipmunk sitting next to her.

Young Simon Seville chuckled at the chipette's skittish nature. She was quite a charming girl…despite her shyness.

"Oh, uh…" Jeanette stuttered, "Th…that's okay…I was just reading…"

"Ah," Simon replied, leaning over a bit to glance at the book. It was a rather thick one, and Jeanette practically sat in front of it to read. "What are you reading?"

"Um," Jeanette flipped the cover over, putting one hand on the page so she wouldn't lose her place, "Oh, _Eragon…"_

Simon looked at the blue-scaled dragon on the cover and the winding gold text. "Ah," he said, "A fantasy…maybe I'll check that one out one day."

"Hey, uh, what was your name again…?" Jeanette asked softly, flipping the page back down.

"Simon Seville, miss…" Simon trailed off, waving his hand for the chipette to finish.

"Oh, Jeanette Miller…" she replied in a quiet tone.

"It's nice to meet you, Jeanette," Simon replied, "Although, I don't think this is officially our first meeting…is Brittany Miller your sister?"

Jeanette nodded. "Yeah, she's the oldest…and a little bossy sometimes…"

Simon chuckled a bit. "I can see that…she's a good companion for _my _older brother, Alvin…"

"The one with the hat…?" Jeanette asked.

"That's him…" Simon replied, "Do you have a younger sister, too? I remember seeing you once before…and there was a little one with pigtails…?"

"Oh, that's Eleanor…she's a really good cook…" Jeanette replied softly, still looking down at her book.

Simon smiled; he somehow found the purple-clad chipette's shy nature rather…charming.

"My little brother Theodore is great with food, too…perhaps one day we could invite you guys over for dinner…?" Simon offered, "Maybe for a 'welcome to the neighborhood' treat?"

Jeanette smiled shyly and looked up at Simon with little, violet-blue eyes. "That would be nice…" she said quietly. The chipmunk nodded, s smile crossing his dark brown face.

For a while, the two young, sharp-minded chipmunks simply sat in what slowly became an uncomfortable silence. Jeanette struggled to keep from blushing; it was her shy nature being assaulted by the company of this friendly, blue-clad chipmunk. Simon began to wonder if his attempt at communication was for naught.

Finally, Simon spoke up: "So, Jeanette…want to go get an ice cream?" He tilted his head towards the far end of the concrete pathway through the park, where a man in a white suit stood behind a small cart, on the top of which was a pink and blue umbrella with the words "Ice Cream" written across the side.

Little Jeanette blinked in surprise. She wasn't very good at communicating with others, despite her already vast vocabulary, simply because she was always thinking about something.

The last thing she had expected was for Simon to be so friendly…he was smart, rather charming, and somewhat like herself. Only, he could easily talk to someone out of the box.

"Um…" she said softly, "I…okay, sure!"

She smiled, and huffed softly as she lifted her rather thick book from in front of her legs and carefully dropped it into Miss Miller's carrying bag that sat next to the bench.

Simon jumped down from the bench, and turned to see Jeanette follow- just to trip on the edge of the sidewalk and fall flat on her stomach.

"Whoa!" Simon said, quickly scurrying over to help the chipette up, "Are you alright?"

"Oh," Jeanette moaned, "Yeah…sorry…I just, trip over my own shadow a lot…" She brushed the dirt off of her violet skirt and scuffed knees.

"Hey, that just means you have a lot on your mind," Simon replied, smiling. "You must be a smart one, for so many of your brain functions to be distracted that you can't even walk…"

Little Jeanette couldn't help but giggle a bit at that, her little pink nose darkening as she blushed. "Oh, stop…come on…" she said shyly.

The bespectacled two made their way down the sidewalk, accidentally falling into another uncomfortable silence.

Once they reached the ice cream stand, Simon hopped up onto the edge- due to his small stature- and was followed by Jeanette, whose arm he quickly grabbed as she began to lose her balance and fall backwards.

"Uh, thanks…" she said softly. Simon smiled.

"Hey, what can I get you two?" the young man at the stand said cheerily, although seeming a bit surprised that two tiny people had suddenly jumped onto his cart.

"Oh, uh…one chocolate cone. Small…" Simon said, before quickly adding: "Obviously…"

Jeanette smiled a bit. "And…uh…one vanilla, please," she said quietly, but politely.

The man handed the two their ice cream cones, and Simon pulled a small money-roll from his sweater's front pocket to pay him. After that, he grabbed a single napkin- which was wider than his torso- and tore it in two, giving one half to Jeanette.

The two then jumped back down from the stand, and Jeanette _almost _tripped over herself again if Simon hadn't quickly grabbed her arm again.

Jeanette smiled as she steadied herself. "Ah, thanks…again…"

"Not a problem, miss," Simon replied.

The two developing friends made their way back to the dark wooden bench. Simon did Jeanette an unseen courtesy of letting her walk towards the inside of the white-stone sidewalk, to better avoid anything that could make the rather clumsy chipette trip.

Each ate down the top of their cones quickly, as the warm summer air threatened to make them drip. Around them, the commotion had begun to die down. The two older boys that were throwing the football were gone, as was the dog with the Frisbee. Very few kids played on the nearby swing sets; Simon saw his older brother Alvin swinging with a pink-clad chipette, both of which seemed to be trying to get higher than the other.

"Is that your older sister?" Simon asked, gesturing over to the swings.

Jeanette glanced over. "Yeah, that's Brittany…" she said, "And that's Alvin, right?"

"Yes," Simon replied.

The two walked up to the bench, which was rather tall to their barely two-foot forms, and paused.

Simon handed Jeanette his own cone, hopped up onto the bench, and leaned over to take both of the cones from her to allow her to get up easier.

The attempt was a good one, but not quite good enough. Jeanette, relieved of the ice cream cones, crouched down slightly and jumped. Her foot caught the edge of the bench, her body flipped forward…and she crashed into Simon, ending up with her little face in the vanilla cone.

Simon quickly set his own cone down to pull the other off of Jeanette's face. The chipette was all but freaking out, jerking a bit as the chipmunk pulled the vanilla treat away from her.

Jeanette fell back, landing on her hind end, and shrieked softly: "C-cold cold _cold!!" _A sharp, freezing pain bit into her nose.

Simon almost laughed; the poor chipette's chocolate-brown face- especially her nose- and dark purple glasses were covered in vanilla ice cream.

"Alright, hold on," he said gently, quickly pulling his napkin half from his sweater's front pocket. He reached over and pulled off the shivering chipette's round-lens glasses with one hand while quickly wiping over her face with the other.

Jeanette couldn't help but blush; she felt so embarrassed. She had met a very friendly chipmunk just like her, possibly a new friend, and had only succeeded in making a fool of herself.

Simon quickly but gently used the napkin to clean off the chipette's face, followed by her dark purple glasses. Jeanette watched him, her face still red with embarrassment under her chocolate-brown fur. He was only a dark brown blur to him; she was virtually helpless without her glasses.

Finally, Simon finished wiping off the glasses, and quickly slid them back on to young Jeanette's face, causing her to reflexively squeeze her eyes shut for a moment.

"There you go," Simon said lightly, smiling a bit. Jeanette looked back up at him with light, violet-blue eyes, a little smile on her face.

"I…uh…th-thanks…" Jeanette stuttered softly.

"Once again, no problem," Simon replied, "Oh, oops, missed a spot…" He smiled, and reached over with the napkin yet again to wipe away a white spot on the chipette's little pink nose.

He swiped over it once…and Jeanette suddenly jerked back a bit in surprise, her little nose twitching madly.

Simon couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong?"

"I..don't…know…" Jeanette said as she tried to make her nose stop moving, "It's…never happened…before…"

Simon soft chuckles rose to a laugh as the expression on Jeanette's face changed: her nose was going crazy, and her violet-blue eyes crossed as she instinctively tried to look at it. She wobbled to her feet, took a sharp breath…

The chipmunk finally lost it as the purple-clad chipette sneezed loudly, knocking herself right back on her hind end.

Jeanette looked up at Simon with a bewildered expression on her furry face, her purple glasses crooked. That only made him laugh harder.

For a moment, the slightly confused chipette wondered if the blue-clad chipmunk was laughing at her.

'_No,' _she decided, _'He's too nice for that.'_

Smiling cheerily, Jeanette stood, took a bit of her ice cream in her hand, and took little Simon by surprise by gently popping him on the nose.

Now it was the chipmunk's turn to endure a cold pain in his nose. He yelped in surprise and quickly rubbed it in his sweater sleeve to make it stop.

"Alright, I guess I deserved that…" Simon chuckled, putting his arm back down, "Any more trips you want to take?"

Little Jeanette giggled lightly at the chipmunk's joke. "No…I'm good for now…" she said.

The two young, intelligent chipmunks continued to laugh a bit, before finally calming down to continue eating their frozen treats; Jeanette's face-print in hers caused them to laugh again.

Two minds are greater than one, so what can describe two great minds combined?

These two were so young, so gifted…and finding each other at such a young age was one of those gifts. Over the upcoming years, what started as a young chipmunk's will to simply start a friendly conversation became a strong and loyal friendship.

Jeanette had always been so shy…and Simon wasn't much better, except in not tripping over his own shadow. But, once their friendship was established, the bespectacled chipette would always open her heart to him.

No matter what the problem was, no matter how she felt, she could always spill it all out to him, enjoying the comfort that he gave her.

Simon enjoyed having a rather clumsy version of himself, and being able to actually be there for someone special in her time of need. He enjoyed the trust she had in him, and swore he'd never abuse it.

Both enjoyed a blossoming relationship, but their bashful natures caused them to shy away when that subject came up, kept them from advancing any further than 'strong friends'.

Would that change? Would they become something more?

I cannot promise you that their stories, and the stories of their friends and families, will end happily. Not all stories end happily. But who could care for the end, if the journey there is something unknown?

I invite you to look further…and follow these two on the journey of their lives.

* * *

_**A side-story from the Flower Halo Chronicles, told from the mouth of Raconteur…**_

_**-V17**_

_**-Still hoped you like this!  
Yet another One-Shot based off my main story, this one a SxJ. Hang around, there may be more to come. =)  
Ohhh, PLEASE review!**_

_**-Cero  
-Agitok**_


End file.
